


I Love Him, He Hates Me

by Tom_Lawrence10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Lawrence10/pseuds/Tom_Lawrence10
Summary: Lola Wilson is the older sister of Harry Wilson, when she finally gets to meet his national team, most of the players like her, but there's always one who doesn't like her.





	1. Pennod Un

"We best get going." My younger brother, Harry, says. "Yeah, we'd best." I shake my head, grabbing my phone. "Why are you shaking your head?" He asks. "You've been saying 'we best get going' for the past half an hour, if we don't leave soon, then we _will_ be late."  
We were driving down to Cardiff because Harry had his game against Spain, I was driving him because I wanted to go see him play. I hadn't had a chance yet because I was either at University or at my part-time job so I didn't have the time to drive up from Bristol.

I had come up to visit him in Derby because I finally had time to come and see him, I hadn't seen him for about seven months before.

"In the car." I shove my brother into the passenger's seat and then get into the driver's side myself before starting up the car. "Thank you, Lola." Harry smiles as we set off down towards the motorway.

**\-----------**

We had finally reached Cardiff, I found a car park to stop in and we made our way across to his hotel. "Where are you going to stay?" He asks as I lock the car. "I booked a room in this hotel when you told me where you were staying with the team," I explain. "Sneaky." Harry shakes his head.

"Hey, Ben!" Harry shouts. "Harry!" This 'Ben' guy exclaims, running over to my brother. "Who's this?" 'Ben' asks, I was to busy checking in with reception, so Harry responded.

"This is my big sister Lola." Harry hugs me. "Harry, I'm busy, get off of me you rat." I shake my head, and the receptionist hands me my room card. "Oooh, you know who'd she be good with?" Ben laughs suddenly "Who are you thinking of setting my sister up with?" Harry asks interestedly.

"Tom. I think they'd be a good couple." He says. "Yes, right, I'm introducing them to each other as soon as he gets here," Harry says. "Harry, are you checking in yet or do you have to wait for Giggs?" I ask. "We all check in together, I dunno who I'm rooming with." He says.

"Alright, see you later then." I smile at my brother. "What?"

"I'm going to my room because yeah, I'm bored of you." I snigger, picking my bag up. "Hey Ben, Harry!" A taller man enters the hotel. "Tom!" So this is who Harry and Ben were talking about. "Oi Lola, hold your arse there." I turn around. "What do you want Harry? I've spent more than enough time with you."

"Three and a bit hours in a car? Not much." He shrugs. "And I've been at your house all week, give me a break." I sigh, Harry walks over to me and pulls me back towards the entrance of the hotel.

"Lola, this is Tom. Tom, this is Lola." Harry forces us to shake hands. "Nice to meet you." I smile slightly, god, he was handsome. Tom just kind of glared at me. "Am I free to go now?" I ask my brother almost pleadingly. "Yeah, sure. I'll come and find you later?" Harry hugs me. "Alrighty."  
I make my way up to my hotel room and open the door. There was a double bed in the middle of the room with a television opposite it.

I put my rucksack down on the floor, remove my shoes and flop onto the massive bed. I lie there for a while thinking. Thinking about that Tom guy. He was actually beautiful, tall, dark-haired, nice eyes. I don't think he liked me though, when Harry introduced us, he didn't stop glaring at me.

A little while later, my phone buzzed. It was a message from my brother.

_I'm in room 210, come and find me x_

He was next door to me, I put my shoes on and walked out of my room and knocked on his door. "You got here quickly." He takes note. "Well, funnily enough, my room is the one on the right of yours," I say. My brother laughs and pulls me into his room, shutting the door behind him. "Tom isn't here at the minute, he went to find Giggs to ask him something." We sit on Harry's bed.

"You're rooming with Tom?" I ask, he nods. "Yep."

"Anyway, Giggsy said we can do whatever for dinner tonight so do you want to go somewhere?" Harry asks. "Because I kind of already talked to a few of the lads and said I'd bring you with me." He says. "Harry, you are an idiot." I laugh, shaking my head.   
"True, but you love me because I'm the best little brother ever." He says.

"Keep telling yourself that Harry." I giggle, he pushes me down and tickles me. "Harry, I'm ba-" Tom stops himself. "What are you doing?" He hisses, Harry continues to tickle me. "Get off of me you cunt." I squirm. "NEVER!" My brother exclaims.

Tom clears his throat. "Oh, hi." Harry rolls away from me. "You and your girlfriend having fun there?" Tom asks coldly. "You think I'm his girlfriend? Oh, I'd never date him, not ever. This guy's disgusting." I say. "This is my big sister."  
"I'm related to you? Ew." I throw my head back and laugh. "Oh." Tom glares at me, sitting on his bed. "I can't see how she's related to you, she's nothing like you. She seems worse than you."

"I'm going to go, Harry," I whisper. "Why?" He asks. "I don't think Tom's happy with me being in here, I don't think he likes me," I whisper. "Oh, alright. I'll see you later for dinner? I'll come and get you, yeah?"

"Alrighty." I exit the room.

***Harry's POV***

"Tom, can I ask, have you got a problem with my sister?" I look at him. He shrugs. "Dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know? When I first introduced you two, you glared at her the entire time and now you were doing the same as well." I say. "Hm, don't really like her, she seems a bit meh." He says. "Tom, be nice to her, please. She's my sister." I roll my eyes at him. "Whatever, it's not my fault that she's horrendously ugly, fat and annoying. And she looks like a bit of a slut to me." Tom shrugs again. "Thomas Lawrence! You can't say that about anyone! And that's my sister you're talking about. She's lovely, just give her a chance."

***Lola's POV***

There was a knock on my door, I opened it to find my brother and some of his teammates, Tom was there. "You ready to go?" Harry asks me. "I think I'll stay here Harry, you go and have fun with your friends," I say. "Lola, what's wrong?" He asks I shake my head. "Nothing, I just don't want to be in your way. Go, have fun." I shut the door. I wait for their footsteps to fade away before I flop on my bed and let the tears roll out.

There was another knock on my door, it was someone who I didn't recognise. "Um, hi, I'm Wayne Hennessey and I uh heard you crying. Are you okay?" He asks uncertainly. "Hi Wayne, I'm Lola. I'm alright I guess. Just some down stuff." I let him come into my room.

"What happened? May I ask?" Wayne asks. "This guy Tom was glaring at me and being a little rude. He's in the room next to me and I could just about hear what Harry, my brother, said to him and Tom responded with something not so nice about me." I sigh, he wraps an arm around me.

"I'm sorry." He says. "Where's your brother now?" He asks. "He's gone out to eat with Tom and a few other people," I say, he nods. "Come on." Wayne grabs my arm. I stare at him. "I'm buying you dinner."  
"You don't have to do that. In fact, I won't allow you to do that." I say. "No, I will do it whether or not you like it." He says, I give in and follow him out of my room and the hotel.

"Let's go here." Wayne stops outside of a Burger King. "Don't tell Giggsy." He laughs. "You play football too?" I ask, feeling stupid. "Yeah, and what do you mean by 'too'?"

"My brother's Harry Wilson," I tell him. "Nice! Didn't realise you were a little Harry." I laugh at his sentence. "Harry's a little me. I'm about three years older than him."

**\----**

"Thank you, Wayne," I say as we reach my hotel door. "No problem Lola. I'll see you later?" He asks. "Of course, see you later." I watch him as he leaves to go to his own room. "Lola." I see Harry with the group of lads from earlier. "Yeah?" I ask. "What were you and Wayne doing in Burger King?" He holds up his phone and there's a picture. "Where'd you get that from?" I ask.

"Do you remember my ex-girlfriend? She saw you and texted me this image." Harry says. "Oh." Tom throws a dirty look at me. "So, I'll ask again, why were you at Burger King with Wayne?"

"We went to get food." I shrug. "How? And why? You didn't know who he was the other day." Harry says. I ignore him and turn back to go into my room, Harry signals the others away and follows me in.

"Hey, I'm not mad okay? Just surprised. Also, I want to make sure that you're okay. Why didn't you want to come to dinner with me and the lads? Was it Tom?" He asks, he pulls me into his chest. "Yeah, it was. I also could hear his response through the wall earlier when you asked what his problem with me was." I sigh, a tear rolls down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Lola. Tom's an idiot, he really is." Harry rubs circles on my back. "He's worse than an idiot." I sigh. "He is." Harry agrees. "When's the game?" I ask, changing the subject. "In two days time."

"I can't wait to see you play." I hug him, he smiles at me. "Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" My brother asks. "If you want to," I say.

**Authors Note: This is the story that I am writing for the NaNoWriMo 30 day writing challenge this year. So far I have three and a half written chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any feedback is welcome x**


	2. Pennod Dau

***HARRY'S POV***

"Let me go and get my phone and some clothes." I get off of my sister's bed and go back into my hotel room. I start picking up my phone, charger and a few bits of clothes to sleep in and for in training tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" Tom asks I choose to ignore him and grab my key card. "I said, what are you doing?" He rolls his eyes. "Going to sleep in my sister's room with her." I say. "Giggsy will be mad." He warns. "Well maybe, if you didn't upset her, then I wouldn't have to be with her to make sure she's okay. She could hear the horrible things you said about her earlier, through the wall." I snap and leave the room.

"You alright Sis?" I ask as soon as she opens the door. "Yeah, I guess. Thank you, Harry. You're the best little brother ever." She says, closing the door behind me. We get into the bed and I hug her.

**\---Lola's POV-----**

I woke up the next day, still hugging my brother. I smile, he was far too nice. I gently move, trying not to wake him up and I got out of the bed. There was a knock. "Morning, I've been told you're Harry's sister. Uh, have you seen him anywhere? Tom won't tell us where he's gone." A man with long, brown hair asks.

"He's there." I point behind me at my sleeping brother. "Alright, thank you. Can you tell him that he needs to be down for breakfast in about fifteen minutes?" He asks. "Yep, that's fine."

The man thanks me again and leaves. "Harry." I walk over to the bed. "Harry?" I shake him. "Yeah?" He groans, opening his eyes. "The nice guy who plays for Wales who has long brown hair says you need to be down for breakfast in fifteen minutes," I say, he jumps up.

"Shit! Thank you for waking me up and that nice guy's name is Gareth." Harry runs to the bathroom to get changed. "Love you, see you later!" He runs out of the room. "Love you too." I shake my head, laughing.

I pulled on some decent clothes, grabbed my bag and left the hotel to go and find somewhere to eat. I ended up in a Greggs ordering two sausage rolls, a beef pasty and a crispy cake, making up a lie that I had a family outside waiting for the food.

I paid and went outside to eat the food, there were advertisements all around the city for the match. Wales vs Spain. I knew Harry was really excited for it. "Excuse me Miss, but you don't happen to know where this hotel is, do you?" A group of Spanish people hand me a phone with a name on it.

"I think so, come on, I'll take you there." I stand up and lead them across the street. I noticed quite a few paparazzi were around, I chose to ignore them and make conversation with the group of Spanish men. I turned around to talk to them and realised that one of them was Sergio Ramos.

"Are you guys looking forward to the match?" I ask them. "Yep! Are you going to watch it?" One with dark hair, tanned skin and a nice jawline asks. "Yeah, I am," I reply. "Do you want to come and hang out with us after?" Sergio Ramos asks. "Sure, I'll have to let my brother know so he doesn't think I've left without him."

"He can come too?" The dark haired one raises an eyebrow. "I doubt he'd enjoy that, especially if you guys end up winning." I laugh, thinking about it. "Is he a Welsh supporter?" Another man asks. "You could say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A player I recognise to be Marcos Alonso asks. "Well, my brother is a footballer," I explain. "Nice. Let's see, who does she look like that's Welsh?" Dark haired guy shrugs.

"Not Bale, not Ramsey, not Allen." Ramos lists off. "Do you want a hint?" I ask. They nod eagerly. "He's on loan to Derby," I say. "Wilson?" Alonso asks. "Yep, well done." I smile at the Spaniard.

"Well, this is your hotel." I grin, stopping in front of a building. "Thank you so much. So, will you come and hang around with us after the game?" Dark haired guy asks. "Sure." I say. "Give me your Instagram, I'll message you on there later." I gave him my Instagram and said goodbye to them.

**\------**

"How was training?" I ask my brother. "It was good, how was your day with Spanish players?" Harry smirks holding up a picture that the paparazzi had put on the internet. "I was showing them to their hotel, they got lost." I smile. "Fair play." He says.

"You coming up to Aaron's room, Harry? All of the lads are going to have a hangout." Tom walks past, glaring at me. I feel Harry's hand on my shoulder, I look at him. "Go, Harry," I say. "No, I want to spend time with you."

"I want you to go and hang out with your friends. Most of them you don't get to see very often. I've spent an entire week with you and now I have finished University, I can come and visit a bit more often." I say. "Lola-" He starts. "Go," I say, walking away from my brother.

"What's all of this argument?" A guy steps out of his room. "Ah, Aaron. Harry and his sister are having an argument about whether or not Harry should come and hang out. She's trying to get him to go." Tom death glares me. "I'm not going to go, Lola, I'm going to sit in your hotel room and hang around with you." My brother says.

"No, you are not. You will go to Aaron's room like a good Harry." I roll my eyes. "Why don't you come with Harry then?" Aaron suggests. "I don't think that that is a good idea, Aaron. Somebody dislikes me a lot." I say pointedly at Tom. "She can go, I don't really care. I'll pretend she doesn't exist."

"There, it's settled. You're coming and Tom is going to pretend that you don't exist." Aaron claps, Harry pushes me along into Aaron's room. "Lola! My favourite Wilson" Ben Woodburn runs over to me. "You've known me what? A day." I laugh. "Whatever." Harry and Ben go off to talk and I stand in a corner awkwardly. "Hi." It's Wayne.

"Hey Wayne, how's it going?" I ask him. "Not too bad." He says. "How are you?" Wayne puts an arm around me. "I'm a lot better than I was yesterday." I sigh. "Wayne, why are you hanging around with that piece of dirt?" Tom asks.


	3. Pennod Tri

It was finally game day, I travelled from the hotel with the team as Ryan Giggs had said; "There's no point you driving your car down when there is space on the bus!"

I was sat on a window seat in the middle of the bus. Harry was sat down near the front with Ben Woodburn. Once we reached the stadium, we all went in. "Lola! Tom! Come here a second please." Harry calls us over."Yes, Harry?" I glare at him. "Can you two go down to that cupboard thing where the kits are kept? They haven't put mine and Tom's out for a strange reason. Off you go." Harry shoves us out of the room.

We walk down in silence and walk into the room. The door shuts behind us and the light flickers off, I immediately go to try and open the door. "SHIT!" I yell. "What's the matter?" Tom asks. "The door's locked." I sigh, moving away from it. "Really?" Tom goes to try and open it. "You're right. Have you got your phone? Mines in the changing rooms."   
"I left mine with my brother." I grimace.

"We're done, stuck. We're going to die in here." He moans. "Alright over there Mister Dramatic?" I smirk. "I'm stuck, with you. This sucks." Tom shakes his head. "Well, listen. I'm not so happy to be stuck with you either. Especially after what I heard you say. The walls in that hotel are thinner than you think Lawrence." I sit on the floor.

He chooses to ignore what I had said, I scoff and walk over to the door. "What are you doing?" He asks as I bend my head towards the keyhole. "SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M STUCK IN HERE WITH A DICKHEAD. PLEASE UNLOCK THIS DOOR." I scream. "Very funny Wilson, very funny."   
"I'm not trying to be funny, I'm trying to get out of here before you hurt me," I say. "Lola, you really think I'm going to hurt you?"

"Well, I mean you already have with your words the other day." I snap. "You heard that?" He asks surprised. "Well, as I said previously, those hotel walls are thinner than you thought."

The door swings open and Ryan Giggs is stood on the other side of it. "You guys realise that Harry was lying to two right?" He says. "Fuck him and thank you, Ryan. I thought I was going to die in here." Tom says, making Giggs laugh. "Yeah, thank you. Now I must go and shout at my brother."

We make our way back up to the changing rooms, I stormed straight in and towards my brother. "Harry Wilson, why the hell did you lie to us? We got locked in that room thingy and it was scary being stuck with that idiot of your teammate." I snap, Harry looks slightly taken aback. "Well, I wanted you two to get along, and that was the only way I could really get you two in a room alone together." He says.

I snatch my bag from the floor and walk out of the room, almost pushing past Tom on my way out. "Lola! Wait!" My brother shouts. I ignore him and go to try and find my seat.


	4. Pennod Pedwar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p

The game had finished. Wales lost 4-1 to Spain. The Welsh players walked off of the pitch looking very disappointed whilst the Spanish were all grinning happily. I left the stands to go to the toilet, the line was very crowded but I waited. By the time I got out of the toilets, it had literally been half an hour since the end of the game.

My phone buzzed, it was a message from Marc.

Hey, come and wait for us outside of the away dressing rooms, we'll be out in a minute.

I do as the message instructed me, as soon as I got there, Ramos had exited the changing room. "Guys, she's here!" He calls back into the room. "Well done," I say to him. "Thanks, it's a shame for you though." He looks down at my Wilson jersey. "Eh, I don't really mind."

"But you're Welsh." Marc (Dark-haired guy), came out to join us. "Yeah, let's just say, I ended up rooting for Spain last minute because I dislike my brother now." I say.

\----

We all sat in Sergio's room ("As the captain, he must volunteer his room for hanging out in" by the words of Thiago Alcantara). "Hey Lola, did you let your brother know that you were coming with us?" Marc asks. "Shit. Ah well, it won't kill him. I can be away from him if I like." I laugh.

I look down at my phone, I had far too many missed calls and texts from Harry which I decide to ignore. "You ignore him?" Alvaro Morato asks. "Yeah, I'll only get hell from him." I shake my head. "Protective older Brother?" Saul sits down on the other side of Morata. "It's more like protective baby brother."

"Ah, okay." He smiles. My phone goes off again, it's Harry. "You should pick up." Saul raises an eyebrow, the entire group of Spanish players turn and nod their heads. "Fine."

"Hello?" I slide the answer call button on my phone, Marc leant over and put my phone on speaker. "Where the fuck are you?" Harry asks. "None of your business." I snap, the boys cheer. "Who are you with?" He asks I glare at the lads around me. "The Television." I lie.

"Lola, no need to lie." My brother says. "Fine." I sigh. "I'm with the Spanish footballers," I say. "And you didn't tell me earlier because?"

"Dunno." I shrug. "Come back to the hotel now." He demands. "No." I hang up on him. "You okay?" Marc asks I nod in response. "You sure?" He wraps an arm around me. "Yeah, my brother's just a dick, that's all," I say.

\-------

"Well, it's been nice meeting you all, but I should head back to the hotel now," I say, standing up. "Aw." A chorus of voices sigh. "I have to go now because otherwise, I might get murdered by that brother of mine," I say. Marc hugs me. "You better stay in contact with us," Sergio says. "I will don't worry."

"Bye!" I all, leaving the hotel room and making my way out of the building. I start to walk across Cardiff towards my hotel. When I reached the hotel after a long while of walking, I found Harry sat outside my door, asleep.   
"Harry?" I ask, crouching down next to my brother. I got no response, so I picked him up and knocked on his hotel room door. "Yes?" Tom opens the door, glaring at me.

"My brother fell asleep outside of my hotel room door, I'm here to drop him off." Tom steps to one side, letting me in. I pull up the covers and drop him in the bed gently, kissing his forehead as I pull up the duvet cover.

I smile at Tom before leaving the room and going to my own. I change into night clothes, switch off my light and go to sleep


	5. Pennod Pump

I woke up in the morning to a bang on my door. "Yes?" I open the door to see my brother. "You're back." Harry pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry about yesterday," I say. "What for?" He looks me in the eye. "For the loss ad for going off without letting you know."

"I need to stop being protective, you're twenty-four and my older sister. I'm sorry." He apologises. I say nothing put tighten our hug. "Thank you for taking me into my room after I fell asleep." He says. "No problem. And who told you?"

"Tom did." I scoff. "Of course he did."  
"Hey, he's not that bad." Harry says. "He's mean." I sigh, Harry smiles. "Why are you smiling?" I ask. "I want to try and get you two to get along." He says.

"Well, I don't want to get along with him." I say. "Liar, you fancy him." My eyes widen and I feel myself flush red. "Hah! Knew it!" He throws me a smirk. "I bloody hate you!" I fake gasp. "I'm going to go and tell him." Harry teases. "Don't you dare." I throw a pillow at him.

My brother darts out of my hotel room, I follow him out and he goes into his room, I place my ear against the door. "What were you and your sister doing?" Tom asks. "Discussing something," Harry says."What about?"

"How Lola fancies you." My brother says. "She what?" Tom asks. "She fancies you Mate," I go to back into my room, thirty seconds later, Harry and Tom's door opens, I shut my own door. "Lola, open your door now." Harry laughs. "NO!" I scream.

"Please?" He begs, I open it, leg it back towards my bed and hide. "What's the matter?" Harry sits at the end of my bed. "You told Mister Dickhead that I like him!" I exclaim. "Embarrassed? Well, you should be. I hate you, so you know. There's no problem there." I look up and see Tom stood in the doorway.

"Oh."

A/n: Short one today, sorry guys. I've only had about an hour and a half worth of sleep this week due to my PTSD :( Hope you enjoyed x


	6. Pennod Chwech

"How much longer are you staying at mine for?" Harry asks we'd been back in Derby for several days now. "Dunno, you trying to get rid of me?" I ask him. "No! Of course not, just wondering, that is all." His doorbell rang.

"Oh yeah, I have a teammate over today." Harry leaves to go and get the door. "Lola, come down here and say hello." My brother shouts I leave my room and spotted Tom Lawrence glaring up the stairs at me. "Oh, it's him." I say, turning to go back into my room.   
"We're going to play FIFA, you're more than welcome to sit with us if you'd like." Harry smiles at me. "No, thank you."  
  


I pull out my phone and go on Instagram. I decided to message Ben.

**Hey**

**Hi, you alright?**

**Not really, you?**

**Oh, what happened? I'm alright :)**

**Harry has Tom over.**

**Oh shit**

**Exactly.**

**Has Tom said anything to you?**

**Nah, he only glared at me**

**Ouch**

I messaged Ben for a while longer before he had to go because of something, I don't really know. I looked at my clock, it was 6 pm already, jeez, time goes quickly. "LOLA! I'm going to go buy us all pizza. I'll get you your usual. Tom's staying here with you, by the way." Harry leaves the house.

I curse mentally and go downstairs to get a glass of water, I get stopped by Tom, I look up at him. Why is he so good looking? "Hi Tom." I acknowledge him, walking around him. "Lola." He says. "What do you want?" I get a glass out of the cupboard. "I want to punch you." Tom says.

"What?" I turn around to face him, his hand connects with my face and then he exits the kitchen laughing. "Fuck you, Tom Lawrence, fuck you." I scream, filling up my glass. "Yeah no, you ugly bitch." He smirks a bit. "Urgh, you're so fucking annoying." I take a glug out of my glass and storm back upstairs.

"I'm home!" Harry calls after half an hour, I pull my duvet from underneath me and hide under it. "Lola? I have food." I ignore him. My door creaks open, I look from under the crack between the duvet and my mattress. "Hey, what happened?" Harry asks, lifting up my duvet.   
"Nothing, I'm just tired." I lie. "So tired that you got into bed with your daytime clothes on and forgot to turn off the light, big sis, I know you. You're lying." He says. "I'll tell you later." I say, he smiles slightly. "Alright, come on. The pizza's going to get cold." Harry hugs me quickly, I hug him back and follow him downstairs.

"Here you go." He hands me a pizza box, Tom was already eating and Harry opened up another box. "Thank you, little brother." I say, he groaned. He doesn't like it when I call him that. Harry grabs the TV remote and flicks through all of the channels before settling on a random channel that had the news on at current.   
I took a bite out of my pizza, glancing over at Tom who's eyes were fixed on the TV screen, every now and then, speaking the odd word to Harry.

I finished my food and excused myself. "That was great, diolch Harry, please may I excuse myself away?" I ask, Harry chuckles. "Lola, you're twenty-four. You don't need to ask permission."

"Oh, okay. Bye Harry!" I exclaim and dart away and up the stairs to the safety of my room, far away from Tom.


	7. Pennod Saith

"Lola, it's time to go," Harry says, he has an away game against Stoke this weekend. "I'll meet you at Stoke," I say, Harry, shakes his head. "No, you won't." He shakes his head at me. "What do you mean, no I won't?" I ask. "I asked Frank if you could get the bus down with us, because it saves you the drive. He agreed." Harry smiles.

"But-" I start, but Harry interrupts me. "No buts. Come on, let's go."

When we met the bus, Harry brought me over to Frank. "Thank you, Mister Lampard, I appreciate the fact that you're letting me travel with the team." I say. "Not a problem. Right, your seat is in front of Tom's seat." Frank Lampard says, I freeze. "A-alright." I follow my brother onto the bus and take my seat.

"Oh, you're here." I turn around and Tom is there. "Oh for fuck's sake. Can you not just pretend that I don't exist?" I curse. "Language, it's not ladylike," Tom smirks, I roll my eyes. "Fuck off."

"We're on a bus that's about to move, it's not easy to do that." He laughs. "I fucking hate you." I sigh. "Not what your brother told me." Tom raises an eyebrow at me. "Shut up." I flush red. "Aw, is little Lola embarrassed?" Tom teases. "I said shut up!" I yell at him.

"Hm, no." He says. "Tom, stop bothering my sister." Harry warns. "Aw, little brother Harry to his big sister's rescue." Tom smirks evilly at me. "Lawrence." My brother says again, he shuts up, I mouth a thank you to my brother.

\---

"We're in Stoke, get your fat arse up." Tom pushes me, I had fallen asleep on the journey there. "Fuck off." I groan, standing up. Tom struts off of the bus, I follow, waiting for my brother as soon as I got off. "Harry!" I hug my brother. "Jesus Lola, you've been at mine for ages and we've been on the same bus as each other, it's not like you haven't seen me for years." Harry laughs, hugging me back.

"But I missed you." I whine. "We were only on the bus for fifty minutes," Harry says. "But I slept for forty of that." I sigh. "You're the weirdest sister I have I swear." He shakes his head. "I'm your only sister."

"It's a shame she's your sister. I feel bad for you." Tom sniggers. "Piss off Lawrence." I snap. "How about no?" He shrugs. I punch him, straight in the face. "What was that for?" Tom asks, holding his face. "Getting you back for when you punched me and for you being so damn rude." I grab my bag and storm off in a random direction.

I feel my arm being grabbed. "Nope, no running off today." Harry says, holding on to my arm. "Damn, you ruin all of my fun." I say, making Mason Mount laugh from behind us.

\---

"Well done!" I smile at my brother, Derby had won 4-0, Harry had scored a hattrick and Tom scored the other goal. "Thanks big sister." My brother grins. I hug him. "I'm so proud of you."


	8. Pennod Wyth

"Mason's holding a party." Harry looks up from his phone and across at me. "Okay." I raise my eyebrow. "He's invited you as well." He says. "Is Tom going?" I ask, Harry nods. "Tell Mason, thank you for the invite but I cannot make it."I say.

"Nonsense, you're going." My brother insists. "No. I'm not going." I snap, standing up and going up the stairs. "Please don't walk away from this discussion."

"What discussion Harry? I wasn't aware that we were in the midst of one. I was simply stating that I will not be attending Mason's party." I scream at him. "Calm down." He orders. "You can't tell me what to do, I'm an adult, I'm your older sister. Fucking respect your elders."

"Please calm down." Harry begs, I storm up the remaining stairs and slam my door behind me. I lay face down on the bed and let the tears flow out. I had never been that rude to my brother before and really regret screaming at him. He's just to controlling of me. My door opened slightly.

"Lola?" I look to the side, my brother has his head between the door and its frame. "I'm sorry." I mumble at him, tears filling my eyes again. "Hey, don't be sorry. I realised that I shouldn't force you into stuff that you don't want to do." He sits at the end of my bed, and places his hand on my back.

"You shouldn't apologise Harry. I'm the one who lashed out. I'm really sorry." I hug my younger brother. "So, do you want to stay here when I go to Mason's party?" He asks me. "No, I'll go and pretend that the cunt called Tom doesn't exist." I smile at my brother. "Okay." Harry smiles. "Hey, Harry. Why do you sound so sad?" I ask him, hugging him tightly.

"It's just I don't like my teammate bullying my sister, that's all." He says.

\--------------

"You ready to go?" My brother asks. "One second, need to tie laces up!" I call, I was wearing blue ripped jeans, a black turtle neck jumper and my purple Doc Martins. "Okay, now I am ready." I run down the stairs. "How did you do that with your hair?" Harry asks, staring at the Suspended Infinity braid that I had put my hair into.

"Magic." I shrug. "Well, it's amazing!" He exclaims, I thank him and we exit the house. "Who's driving?" I ask. "I don't know." Harry laughs, we usually toss a coin or some shit to decide. "I'll drive there and then depends on stuff, one of us will drive back." I say, climbing into the drivers side of the car.

When we finally reached Mason's house, I parked the car and Harry and I got out. "You first, I don't know him very well." I push my brother forward. "Hey Harry! Lola." Mason opens the door the moment my brother knocked on it. "Hi." Harry grins. "Come in!"   
I follow my brother shyly through into the main room where the majority of the Derby players were stodd drinking and socialising.

"I'm going to go and find Tom Huddlestone. See you later." Harry walk away from me, suddenly I' alone with a bunch of people who I don't really know. "Here." Mason hands me a bottle of beer. "Thanks?" I take it off of him. "No problem! Have fun getting drunk." He walks off, I take a massive gulp of the alchoholic liquid and feel a disgusted look appear on my face.

I don't know what crap this was, but it certainly wasn't nice, I drink the whole bottle though to put my mind off of Tom, who was now standing about five foot away from me, glaring at me like usual. I sit there, awkwardly scrolling through my phone. "What the fuck are you doing here? You aren't a player." I look up, it was Tom. I slide my phone into my pocket and walk off, to go and get anothe drink.

"Lola! I dare you to drink all of this." I get handed a litre bottle of Smirnoff's Vodka by someone who's name I think is Jack, but wasn't sure. "The whole thing?" I ask, uncertainly. "Yep!" Mason appears frm nowhere. "You didn't answer my question." Tom was next to me. "If you hate me that much, then why don't you ignore me rather than follow me around?"

I take the lid off of the bottle of vodka and began to drink the liquid in it. "Go on" and "You can manage it!" Were the only things that were being said. Ten long minutes later and four short breaks in between glugs, the entire bottle of vodka was drained into my body.

"You are dumb." I turn around far too quickly and nearly topple over. Tom rolled his eyes at me. "What do you mean, I'm dumb?" I ask."You shouldn't drink whole bottles of vodka like that. That's just fucking dumb." The next thing I knew, I was covered in what was Tom's beer.

I get handed a can of cider and down it before beginning the search for my younger brother, tripping up some stairs on my way. "Lola?" I turn to find myself face to face with Tom. "What do you want Lawrence?" I growl, annoyed at him. "Where are you going?" He asks.   
"I'm trying to find Harry." I hiccup, tripping over my own feet. "Come here." Tom pulls me up and stabilises me. "I'll take you to your brother." He supports my body. "Thanks." I grin at him. "Hey, Tom. Why are you helping me? You hate me."

"And you threw beer over me earlier." I say, Tom stares at me for a few moments before he leans in to kiss me, moving his arms to be around my shoulders. I kiss him back, and all of the lads around us cheered. "Ah, so I see you've found my sister for me." Harry clears his throat, I move back in embarrasment, falling over due to the lack of support I had.

"How much has she had to drink?" My brother asks. "Uh, a bottle of beer, a can of cider and a whole bottle of vodka. Jack and Mason pushed her to drink all of the vodka though." Martyn says. "Right, I'm going to take her home then." Harry grabs me. "Where are we going?" I ask my brother. "Home." He says sternly.

"Oh."


	9. Pennod Naw

"Ah shit." I wake up and grab my head. "Moring." Harry comes in and hands me water and a tablet. "Thank you." I take them off of him. "Do you want to know how much you drank last night?" He asks me, I shake my head, instantly regretting it. "I'll tell you anyway." Harry sits at the end of my bed. He tells me the amount of alcohol I drank and I groaned. "Fuck me." I sigh.

"I'd rather not, big sister. I'd rather not." He sniggers. "For fucks sake." I sigh, glaring at him. Harry looks at me. "I'm never drinking alcohol again." I groan. "I don't blame you."

"Oh, and also, Tom uh, kissed you." Harry looks down awkwardly. "What?" I glance at my brother, hoping that what he had just said wasn't true. "So, on a better note, would you like to move in with me?" My brother says.

"Yeah, but Tom and I kissed?" I sigh, rubbing my temples. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

*Two weeks later*

I'd moved in with Harry and got a job in the local Tesco's. I was currently at work, on the checkout when Tom walked to my counter with his trolley. "Good day, would you like a bag?" I smile at him. He shakes his head no, violently, pulling out some of his own bags.

"That'll be thirty pounds and four pence." I say. Tom hands the money and glares at me. "Just because I kissed you at that party, doesn't mean that I like you." He hisses, taking his shopping and leaving the shop.

When I got home, I slumped on the sofa. "How was work?" Harry asks, sitting down next to me. I shrug. "Not good?" He asks, I shake a no with my head. "Want to talk about it?" He asks. "Not especially." I sigh. "Please tell me?" 

"One of your teammates showed up at Tesco and was a dick." I say. "Let me guess, it was Lawrence?" Harry guesses. "Yep, well done." I say, pulling out my phone and messaging Ben.

"Tom's a douche Lola, we all know this." Harry says,shaking his head at me. "True, but I really like him." I blush. "Oh geez." My brother cringes.

"Sorry?" I squeak out, making him laugh. "Only you would fancy him, I remember when you told me in Cardiff."

"I told you? You asked, I didn't give a response so you jumped to a conclusion." I whine, checking to see if Ben had replied, but he hadn't. I turned my phone off and put it on the sofa arm, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, okay." Harry grins at me, pulling me into his side for a hug. "You're a pain little brother, you know that right?" I giggle. "You love me really."

"Wait, I'm supposed to love you? Well, I didn't realise that over the past twenty one years." I smirk, earning a glare from him. "You're annoying."  
"Thank you, I try very hard to be annoying."  
"That was not a compliment." My brother groans. "Well, I took it as one."


	10. Pennod Deg

"You're having a week off of work." Harry walks in, making me jump. "Why?" I ask. "You're going to stay with Ben in Sheffield." He says. "Okay." I say. "I packed you a bag ready. Your train leaves in two hours."

"For fucks sake Harry." I shake my head as he passes me a bag. "Rightie! I'll drop you off at the train station then. Come on! Lets go." My brother says, walking out of his front door. "Little shit." I mumble, following him outside to the car.

"Are you excited? You get to spend a week with Ben, your best friend." Harry laughs. "I'm more excited that I get to spend a week away from you."

"Question, it's only a ten minute drive to the train station, and the train is in two hours, why are we leaving now?" I look him. "Let's go get lunch then." He decides, pressing down the pedal in the car.

We pull up at a drive-thru for Burger King and we order our food. After we get it, Harry passes it all to me and we drive towards a picnic area. We get out of the car and sit down on one the benches and pulled the food out.

"So." I say, taking a bite into my burger. "So?" Harry asks, digging into his own food. "I forgot what I was going to say." I laugh. After a bit, I look at my watch. "We should probably get back on the road."

"Yeah, we'd best." I follow Harry back to the car and we set back off towards the train station. 

**\-----**

"See you next week." Harry hugs me as the train approaches the platform. "See you later." I hug my brother back, proceeding to pick up my bag and wait for the train to slow down. "Message me as soon as you find Ben." Harry reminds as I'm getting onto the train. "Will do!"

I sit down at a window seat and look out to see my brother still standing there. As the train rolls away, I wave at him, not getting a wave back. I message him with a disappointed emoji. 

I pull my earphones out and click shuffle on my music and I'm In Love With My Car comes on. I smile to myself as I listen to Roger Taylor making a car sound sexy. Sometime later, the train announces that we'll be arriving in Sheffield soon, I grab my bag and make my way towards the door.

"Lola!" I turn my head to see Ben stood on the platform. "Ben!" I walk over to the younger boy and hug him, he hugs me back. "It's so nice to see you again." He smiles. "The same for you." I grin. "Let' go, shall we?" He suggests as the train leaves the station.   
"Sure, let me message Harry real quick, he told me to message him when I found you.


End file.
